Into the Scorch
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Sequel to Into the Maze. Diana and the Gladers have been saved and are now in a safe facility. But when things turn south, the Gladers have to once again escape from WICKED and now have to face the desolated world outside the Glade : the Scorch. But when Diana's memories where unexpectedly returned to her, will this cause tension and disputes between the Gladers?
1. Chapter 1 Safe Haven

**Hey shanks and Gladers! As those of you who followed my other fanfiction, Into the Maze, this is the sequel to it. Warning to those who have not watched the movie ( absolutely must watch, shucking awesome! ) who still want to read it, major spoilers ar coming your way. Mostly based on the movie but also there are some elements of the book I added inside. From now on, I'm going to do a shout out for each person who reviewed my previous story. So first up are and NorangeKat722 ( apologies for any errors made in spelling ). has been my biggest supporter and for NorangeKat722, thanks so much for the awesome review. I went nuts after watching the scorch trials and decided to express my feelings and fangirlish feels in this story through Diana. I don't own most of the characters. James Dashner does and Wes Ball owns the movie. Let the scorch trials begin!**

A woman stood beside the window, a telephone at her ear. Tears were running down the sides of her cheeks as she spoke and as she put the phone down, she came over to me and scooped me in her arms. "You're going away for a while, Charlotte," she said and the girl nodded. The little girl had brown eyes and long sandy blonde hair that was tide in pigtails. A boy sat on the sofa, reading a book. "James, come here," the woman said and when he came over, she hugged them both tightly. "When those people come and take you away, always remember that Mummy loves you,"she whispered and the girl nodded. "Where are we going, Mummy?" She asked and she just looked at her with sad eyes. "Somewhere safe. I promise," she said and the scene warped away.

The sound of screeching metal filled my ears and I jerked up, the floor jerking underneath my feet. I was in the metal Box again and I braced myself as it went faster and faster. "No no. No!" I screamed and I stood up and grabbed at the bars, screaming and pounding. "Get me out of here!" I screamed, pounding the cage just as it slammed through the opening. As I threw my hands up to shield my face, I saw a world of dust and heat. There was no one about and I screamed, "Minho! Newt! Anybody." The ground started to shake and I was sinking, the sand swirling around my knees. "Help!" I screamed as I was sucked deeper and deeper and suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me out. "Everything is going to change," a voice said and when I looked up I saw Minho but his face was covered with black veins.

"What happened to you?" I screamed as I tried to get away. He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me close. "I'm better now. We're safe," he smiled and I screamed and screamed and screamed. "NO!" I screamed and my eyes flew open. "Hey easy," a familiar voice said and I looked up to see Minho, his face sleepy. He looked normal but I jerked away from him. "Hey. You just had a bad dream,"he murmured and I leaned back against him. As I looked out of the window, I saw that it had turned to night and there were blinking lights at a distance.

"Get up, kids! We're almost there!" The man who had rescued us earlier barked and we slowly got up. I yawned and stretched as the helicopter slowly began its decent to the ground. The door slid open once we landed and armed men started to grab us by the arms and shouted for us to get up. I saw Thomas still sleeping in the corner and Minho grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled, "Thomas! Come on! We've got to go!" That managed to jerk Thomas from his sleep and he stumbled out before he shouted and turned back to grab something.

As we ran towards the huge building that sat in front of us, I heard shrieks and howls coming from the sand dunes behind us. "Cranks! We've got Cranks!" A man yelled and they began to open fire as dark figures began to make their way down the dunes. "Come on. Get them out of here!" The man yelled and we ran towards the open doors. Gunshots and shrill wails filled the air as we ran and when we tumbled inside, the metal doors slammed shut behind us and we looked around the facility. There were men walking about, shouting orders and there were heavy machinery carrying things about.

"Come on. You must be hungry," the man who had been with us in the chopper earlier said and he escorted us through the area to a metal door. He swung it open and inside was a table laden with food. "Enjoy," he grinned and he slammed the door shut behind us. For a while we just stared at the scene. There was real pizza, sandwiches, fried chicken and all sorts of other stuff. There were even plates and cutlery laid out on the table. "Uh anyone gonna eat that?" Frypan asked and we walked as one, grabbing plates and filling them up with food. I sat on a pile of sacks and sank my teeth into a piece of chicken. "Oh, this is so shucking good," I moaned as I dug into my food. Minho jammed a piece of pizza into his mouth and he let out an ahh of satisfaction. "I have been shucked and gone to heaven," he said and we just sat there eating and refilling, making a mess out of the place.

When we were done, we laid back on the sacks and just lay there staring at the ceiling. We've been rescued from the Maze and now we're eating food that has been laid out in front of our faces. This all seemed too good to be true. "Something is not right. Why rescue us from the Maze and bring us here?" I wondered and Minho shrugged. "Who cares? We're safe now," he said and I snuggled against him. Thomas and Theresa sat whispering in a corner and Newt just stared at the wall.

After waiting for a few hours, we were knocked out. The next day, or maybe a few hours later which we didn't know or couldn't tell since the wasn't a clock in the room, the door banged open and a man in a black coat and white turtle neck shirt came in. We shot to our feet and approached him and he eyed us. "My, do you kids look like shit," he said and he motioned us to follow him. "My name is A.D. Janson. I run this place. This is where we seek refuge. More like a home in between homes. Unfortunately there won't be much of anything left from where you guys come from. Here you get to start over and stay safe. Where WICKED will never find and hurt you again," he said and I just felt like this was all wrong.

"Why are you helping us?" Minho asked as we ducked under metal and sparks. "Let's just say others want you kids for something," he said and I wondered what do we kids have that others would want. "This is where you new lives await," Janson said as he swiped a card over a panel and the door opened with a loud whoosh. "Before you enter your new lives," he said, spinning around , clapping his hands together and smiling at us. "Let's do something about that smell," he finished and I sniffed myself. Okay, I had to admit we did smell awful.

He led us down the hall and pointed us to the boy and girl showers. I went with Theresa and Minho whispered in my ear as we passed. "See you later, alright?" He said and I nodded and he kissed my cheek before we separated. Both of us walked to the showers and I peeled off my clothing and ducked under hot shower. I stood there for a long time, letting the water drip down my face and as I looked down, I saw some blood mixing with the water. I scrubbed soap into my hair and my body before rinsing myself again.

After aroud half an hour, Theresa called out, "Hey, you still alive in there?" "Yeah, shank," I replied and I stepped out, drying my hair in a towel. They had laid out a white shirt and long black cotton pants for me which I pulled on. When Theresa came out, she was dressed similarly except she was wearing all white. Something in my memory said that I had seen this before but I shrugged the thought away as I tied my shoes.

A woman came in and escorted us to a medical bay. They began taking blood from us and I watched as they filled tube after tube with blood. "Hey, you shanks got enough?" I asked and the woman just smiled. "Just a little more, sweetheart," she said and I glared at her. "Don't call me that," I snapped and she rolled her eyes. She took up a syringe filled with liquid and was about to inject it into me when I asked, "What is this?" "Just a little supplement of what you lacked in the Maze. Vitamins A to K, the like," she said and I wondered how she even know we came from the Maze. Guess they must have told her.

I looked up and glanced around the room. Thomas sat in a chair, his gaze quizzical and watchful. Minho was running in a treadmill, wires running all over his body. He grinned at me just as the curtains were drawn around me. "Hello, Diana," a doctor said as she sat down on a chair opposite me. She let out a hand to shake but I didn't take it. She sighed and said, "Look. I'm just trying to help you. We're the good guys here," she said and I rolled my eyes. "Then can you at least start by telling me why did you take so much blood from us?" I asked. "It's for scientific purposes," she answered.

"Look. You have been chosen for something important. Just a minor little operation and then you can go," she said and I just nodded. "So what's in for me? Why am I chosen?" I snapped and she just glanced at her clipboard. "Just know that you're special, that's all," she said and she called the nurse over and told her to bring me out. She lead me to the back door and I started to say, "Let me say goodbye to the others." The nurse didn't answer and just brought me to a room before shitting it behind me. I heard the familiar click of a lock and I turned around and saw Theresa sitting in the middle of the room at a table.

"They called you too?" She asked and I nodded as I pulled a chair over and sat down. For some time we just sat there, staring at the wall or each other. I didn't really know Theresa that well and didn't know what to say to her. She looked around as though something was familiar to her and I couldn't help but wonder whether she had really worked for WICKED. After a long time the door opened and the doctor who had talked to me stood there, clipboard in hand again. "Ladies, if you would follow me," she said and I glanced at Theresa, who shrugged and headed after her.

We walked down a long hallway, the lights shining above us and we passed by a glass. Beyond it were many kids eating and chatting in a cafeteria. As I looked longer, I saw the other Gladers sitting at a table and Thomas had turned and saw Theresa. Minho looked up for a moment and his eyes went wide when he saw me. I saw his mouth shaping my name and I stopped to go to the glass. "Hey miss. Would you continue to follow me," the woman snapped and I just walked to the glass.

"Miss," she said again and suddenly a man came from the other side of the door and grabbed me by the arm. "Hey! What's the deal?!" I shouted as he dragged me away. Minho and Thomas had started to come over before we were blocked from their view. I shook my arm away as we went through a door and glared at the man. He just grunted and soon we reached a medical room. I was told to sit on a bed and I just laid there, staring at the ceiling. As I looked to my side, I saw a tray filled with operating apparatus lined up neatly on it. "Hey. What are you going to do to us?" I asked and a male doctor who was preparing something in a syringe just smiled behind his surgical mask.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit," he said and as he came closer, I kicked out, sending the syringe flying out of his hand and onto the ground. "Don't you come near me!" I shouted and I got it and ran on the door, shouts following me. "Grab her!" The doctor shouted and I felt big hands grabbing my arms and I struggled and screamed between them. "Let go of me! Minho! Newt!" I screamed as they slammed me down on the bed. "Stupid little prick," one of the man said and the doctor plunged the syringe into my arm. Pain shot through my arm and I screamed as I slowly faded into the darkness.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Other mazes and the Truth

**Hey shanks. So this chapter is told from Minho's POV and is over a span of a few days. Hope you guys like it! I don't own most of the characters. Also a special shoutout to Isabelle Hutcherson and Jin Ling! You both are so awesome! James Dashner does and the movie belongs to Wes Ball.**

As soon as we entered the shower room, I leaped into the shower and threw off my clothes, yelling as I stood under the hot water. "Ahh, this is heaven," I sighed as I heard other boys whooping and entering the other cubicles. "Hey are you alright Frypan?" I yelled and Frypan just yelled at me to shut up. I grinned as I stood under the shower, wiping the muck from my body and scrub in my hair. I came out in a cloud of steam, drying my hair as I examined the pile of clothes given to us. I got a dark maroon shirt and black cargo pants with black combat boots. "Nice," I grinned as I changed into them. As I tied my shoes laces, the others came out laughing and even Newt had a smile on his face.

"Arghh, shuck me down, man," Frypan said as he sat next to me. Winston just gave a big goofy grin as he snatched up his clothes and walked away to change. "Where's Tommy?" Newt asked as he dried his hair. "Still soaking his shank self in the showers," I said and I laid down on the long bench and just stared at the ceiling. When Thomas finally came out, we were brought down a long hall and shown into a room. After every last one of us has filed in, they locked the door behind us.

"I got the top bunk!" I yelled as I leaped onto the ladder and swung myself to the first bunk. "Too slow," I grinned as I kicked off my shoes and laid my head on a pillow. Man, when was the last time my shuck head laid down on a pillow and my body let out an ahh of satisfaction as it sank into the mattress. "I think I can get used to this life," Winston said from nearby and I just laughed and sank my head into the pillow, drinking in the soft down and softness of the bed.

"Hey has anyone seen Diana?" I asked and Newt shook his head. "They took her away with Theresa," Thomas said and Newt patted his back. "She's a tough girl. I'm sure she will be fine," he said and the stress from Thomas's face evaporated for a moment. We just lay down, chatting and laughing before a guard came and called my name. "Whatever for Shank?" I asked and he snorted. "Just get down here, kid. The boss wants to see you," he said and I swung my legs over and leaped to the floor.

"Wish me luck," I said and Frypan just gave me a mean gesture. The man lead me down the hall and to a single door. He opened the door and told me to get it. "Rude much?" I asked as he slammed the door in my face. I turned around to face a steel table and two empty chairs. I just pulled one in front of me and sat down in it, waiting for whoever called me. Janson came in from another door and slapped a file down on the table.

"So, you must be Minho," he said and I just nodded. "Well, I won't take too much of your time. I just wanted to ask you, after what happened back there in the Maze, are you afraid of what's out there? What lies ahead of you in the Scorch?" He asked. I just stared at him for a moment. After everything that has happened, he was asking me this shuck questions. "I will answer it if you tell me where Diana is," I said and he just grinned. "She's safe. For now," he said and he leaned forward. "So let me ask you again. Are you afraid?" he asked.

"I'm a Runner. I've run the Maze every day for three years. I've survived the Maze and you're asking me whether I am scared of the Scorch? Well, guess what, shank. The scorch doesn't scare me," I said and he just grinned. "Interesting," he said as he flipped the folder before shutting it. "Well, thank you for your time. Branson here will escort you out," Janson said and the man who had brought me here earlier entered the room. "Wait, that's it?" I snapped and Janson just picked up his coat and shrugged it on. "Oh you have told me enough," he said and he slammed the door behind me.

Branson led me out and down another hall until we came to a set of double doors. Beyond it I could here voices of kids coming from the other side, chattering and even laughing. As he pushed the doors open, the sound of voices hit me like a wave. All around the cafeteria where boys and girls, chattering and laughing among each other. "Enjoy your dinner," he sneered and he closed the doors behind me. I walked over to the line waiting for food and just grabbed a tray and waited for it to be laden with some sloppy mush and vegetables.

I spotted two guys sitting alone and walked up to them and sat down. "Mind if I join you?" I asked as I plopped on my seat and one of them just gestured for me to sit. "Sure. So what maze were you from?" He asked and my fork stopped midway in my mouth. "Wait. You were from a Maze too?" I blurted as I tried to swallow down my food . "Yup. We're all survivors of the Maze trials," he said and he let out a hand for me to shake. "Name's Dom. This is Eric," he said and I shook hands with the other kid.

As we started to talk another our Mazes, the others started filing in one by one and I waved them over. As we talked, I glanced at a head filled with long sandy blonde hair that looked really familiar. "Diana?" I started to say as I got up and went over to the girl. As I touched her shoulder, the girl spun around in surprise and stared at me with black eyes. "Can I help you?" She asked and I blushed, realizing I had gotten the wrong girl. "Sorry. Mistaken you for some else," I said and as I turned around I caught her blushing before turning around to giggle with her friends.

As I glumly sat back down, Frypan clapped a hand on my back. "Come on, Minho. Cheer up," he said as he munched his plate of mush. "I don't know, Fry. Something doesn't feel right," I said and Winston snorted. "Come on man. We're out of the Maze and safe from WICKED. Lighten up," he said as he shoved a carrot into his mouth. As I talked with Dom, Newt came over and sat down. "Got interviewed too?" I asked and he nodded. "Bloody moron asked me weird questions," he mumbled.

We just set there talking until Thomas came. I stood up and ran over to him. "Hey we weren't the only Maze," I said and he just looked at me like I was crazy. "Come on," I said and I brought him over to our table where Dom and Eric were retelling their own experience in their Maze. "So we entered this room and suddenly these dudes in masks came in and started blasting everyone," Dom said and Eric added, "Wicked cool." "Well, what happened after that?" I asked and Dom shrugged. "Got sent over here and been here ever since." "How long have you've been here?" Thomas asked and Eric replies, "About three days."

At that he turned around and pointed to a line kid at a table in a corner. The kid had his hood pulled up and was staring at the plate on his table. I could make out a thin face peering from it to match his small and thin frame. "That kid has been here the longest : almost a week. They say he was in a Maze full of girls and he was the only guy," Dom said and I raised my eyebrows. "Girls?" I asked and Dom just shrugged his shoulders. "Some dudes just have all the luck, man," he said just as Janson came into the middle of the room and cleared his throat.

"Attention. Over here I have a list of people. You are to come forward when your name is called," he said and a smirk appeared on his face as he flipped the pages of his notebook. "Emily," he called out and a girl stood up, smiling as she made her way in front. One by one he called kids out and I leaned over and whispered, "What's he doing?" By then Janson had called the last girl out and flipped his notebook shut. "Thank for your time. As for those who have been called, you're new lives await past this door. If you would follow me please, " he said and there was applause throughout the hall as they filed out of that door.

As the cheers sounded throughout the hall, Dom leaned over and told me, "Lucky bastards." "Why'd you say that?" Newt asked and Dom sighed. "Those kids are taken to the other side of the facility. They say there's a farm or something, something they can use to make a new life. But those who go in there never come back out. It's a one way trip," he said and he nudged Eric, who snickered a little. "We'll get called," he said just as Thomas muttered, "Theresa?"

As he made his way towards the window I looked up and saw Diana looking back at me from the other side of the glass. "Diana?" I gasped and I got up and walked towards the door just as a man grabbed Diana and started to drag her away. "Minho!" I heard her scream from the other side and as I reached the glass, she disappeared from a view. "Diana!" I called out, pounding my fist onto the glass. "Hey, this is a restricted area. You kids better get back in line," the security guard said and I sized him up. "Where are you taking them?" I demanded and he shoved me in the chest. "You better watch it kid. They're in good hands," he said and from the look of his face I just spun my heel and walked away.

Thomas followed me and we made our way back to the room and as we entered, a click came from behind. "What the hell happened back there?" Newt snapped as I sat on my bunk. "That shank won't let us through," I said and Thomas said, "Something isn't right." "Nothing has ever been right. Not until now!" Newt snapped and I just sat at the edge of my bed and looked at him. We had been in the Maze for years and after all that has happened, we have been hoping that we were truly free from WICKED.

"These people rescued us from WICKED. They gave us proper food and a proper bed," Newt said and as Thomas started to open his mouth he interrupted, "Some of which we never had in a long time. Some even longer than others." His British accent slurred there and Thomas just paced around the room. "I'm going to find out what's behind that door," he said and Newt just threw his hands up in defeat and went to bed. After chattering a bit we all went to bed one by one. I stared at the ceiling, replaying what had happened in the Glade with Diana.

I tried to remember the smell of her hair and the way she laughed. I remember running with her in the Maze, her legs swift and her movement graceful. After a few hours I slipped into slumber. In my dream I dreamed I was back in the Maze, fighting my way out with the others. I heard Diana scream my name as a Griever fell form above and pinned me down. I felt it's slime dripping onto my face and it's horrid stench like rotting flesh. It gave a roar and I heard a scream as I was pulled to my feet. Instead of Jeff getting attacked, it was Diana. Half of her body was in its jaws and her screams filled the air. "Diana! No! " I screamed as I tried to run towards her. The next thing I knew, she cried out as the Griever bit her in half.

I yelled and sat up straight as a board, sweat covering my entire body. I was panting like I had run for miles and I dangled my feet over the edge, my hands in my head. "It was just a dream. It wasn't real," I muttered to myself as I got down and walked over to the basin. I went over to the sink and turned on the tap, splashing water onto my face. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I saw a face that spoke of tiredness and hardship. There were bags under my eyes and my was pale and not to mention my eyes were red. I scooped water in my hands and gulped it down before wiping my face with my shirt. I climbed back into bed and prayed that Diana was alright.

I didn't have anymore nightmares that night and when I woke up the next day, I looked more refreshed. The day passed with just sitting around and lying in bed which most of us actually enjoyed since we hadn't slept in one for a long time. Thomas sat in his bed, deep in thought while I pondered about Diana. "Hey, Thomas. Do you think they're alright?" I asked him and he just shook his head. "This feels wrong. Everything feels wrong," he muttered and we fell silent until our next meal which was lunch or dinner but it was mostly the same.

We Gladers sat at a table on our own and as I stared at my food, I noticed Thomas looking at the door as Janson came in and started to call out more names. "I'm going to find out what's behind that door,"he said and Newt said, "How? You won't be able to get past them." "Last night, I saw something. They're not what they seem," he said and I asked,"And who told you all of this?" He gestured at the kid in the corner, Aris I heard was his name and I snorted. "Yeah. I'm sold."

As Janson led the kids out, Thomas shot to his feet and walked towards the guards, head bowed low. I wanted to get up but Winston grabbed my arm. "Don't man," he said just as Thomas flung himself at them.

He slammed into them, trying to get to the other side as he guards held him back. All the Gladers stood up as one and ran towards him and I yanked him off the guard, who glared at him. "Take care of your friend," he spat and Janson came from behind them, the doors closing shut behind him. "What's going on?" He demanded before his eyes rested on Thomas. "Thomas. Hey. We're all in this together right?" He said and Thomas grunted and I released him. "Get them back to their room," Janson said and the guards hustled us back to our room, shoving us in and locking the door.

"What the hell, Tommy!" Newt snapped as soon as the door slammed behind us. "What were you thinking?" He asked and Thomas just looked at us, a smile creeping on his face. "I didn't get away empty handed," he smiled as he pulled out a keycard from his pocket. All of us let out a sigh of relieve just as a loud clang came from under Winston's bed and a metal grill slide out from underneath it. "Hey guys," Aris said as his popped out from the ventilation hole. "What the hell?" Frypan said as Aris turned to Thomas. "You've got it?" He asked and Thomas lifted the key card in his hand.

"Yeah. Let's go," he said and Aris ducked back into the air vents. Thomas started to climb in. "I into this sounds crazy, but this people are not who we think they're. I'm going to get to the bottom of this," he said and as prepared to go under, Newt grabbed his shoulder. "We'll cover for you," he said and Thomas nodded a thanks and disappeared into the hole after Aris.

We sat there waiting for his return and I glanced at my watch. "It's been almost half an hour," I muttered just as loud thumping sounds came from the air vents. A minute later the metal grill slide down the floor and Thomas scrambled out of the hole with a pale Aris behind him. "Woah Thomas, what happened down there?" I asked as he grabbed a mattress and flung it at the door. "It's been them all along. We need to get out of here now!" He said as he started to grab a bed sheet and pulling it to the door.

"Whose behind this? What's going on?" Newt asked and Thomas spun around and yelled, "ITS WICKED!" For a moment we all fell silent and he finished securing the door. He had just confirmed our worst fears. "They had these thing planned. The rescue. Everything. This has all been a part of their plan," he said as he started to find more things to barricade the door. "Thomas!" Newt shouted and he grabbed Thomas by the shoulders. "What did you see?" He demanded and Thomas took a deep breath.

"There were kids. They were all strung up from the ceiling. They weren't dead. Didn't look alive either. They were being drained of something. There's some inside us they want. That's why we've got to leave," Thomas said and we turned to Aris, the one who had helped us discover this threat. "Is it true?" I asked and he nodded, "Yeah." "So what's the plan?" I asked Thomas and he pointed at the hole. "Oh shuck it," I grunted as Aris crawled down the vents and Thomas followed after him. Newt crawled in after him and I sighed and followed suit.

After a lot of grunting and shoving we managed to make our way to one of the air vents in one of the hallways. We piled out just as Aris headed back in. "Hey Aris. What are you doing?" Thomas asked and Aris just shook his head. "I've gotta do something first," he said and Winston just said, "I'll go with him." "Go. And good luck!" I said as they both ducked back into the vents. "Come on. This way," Thomas said as we ran down the hall. "We're going to bust the girls out, right?" I said and he nodded as we ducked behind a wall.

A guard ran last us and after he was gone, we ran back into the hallway to slam into a doctor. She was the one who had come to supervise us yesterday in the medical bay. "What are you kids doing out here?" She demanded just as the alarms started blaring above our heads. "Oh. This is why," I said and I grabbed her hands and pinned them to the back. "Tell us where Theresa and Diana are and I might not break your shuck hands," I snarled and Thomas nudged her to move. We made our way deeper and deeper into the facility and as we turned around a corner, a guard shouted and started firing at us.

"Watch out!" Frypan yelled as we ducked into the corner. I pushed the doctor to Thomas just in time to avoid getting hit by a triangle like blue bullet. It fizzed as it stuck to the wall. "Come on," Thomas said as they started to make their way around the corner. I just stood in place, waiting for the man to come closer. He continued to shoot and as the others yelled my name, I cried out and kicked him square in the chest as he came around the corner. He slumped to the ground and his gun thumped with a clang.

"Nice one, Minho," Newt said and I grabbed the gun and tossed it to Thomas, who pointed it at the doctor. "You better start moving or you are going to end up like him," I snapped and we started walking or rather jogging our way down passage after passage until we reached a door. She hesitated to open it and Thomas jabbed her back with the gun. She slowly turned the knob and I heard another doctor calling her name in surprise just as we entered the room.

"Hands in the air!" Thomas shouted and I grabbed a cloth and started to tie nearest nurse by the hands. "Where is she?!" Thomas shouted, pointing the gun at the male doctor, who made a quick glance at the curtain by his side. Thomas rushed over and pulled the curtains aside. I dashed to the bed opposite Theresa and pulled the curtains to reveal a sleeping Diana on the bed. Wires were sticking out from her body and I stroked her head and whispered her name. "Diana?" I whispered as I removed the mask covering her mouth. She moaned and glanced up at me. "Minho? Is it you?" She whispered and I smiled. I leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling back. "That real enough?" I grinned and she gave a weak cough. "Let's get you out of here," I said and I carried her in my arms bridal style.

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Escape from WICKED

**So they have discovered that WICKED is behind everything. So let the running begin! Special shoutout to Possibility and fiercetiger333. Your reviews are all so encouraging and awesome. Let the escape from WICKED begin!**

I dreamed of myself in the Maze, lost and alone. I ran, getting more lost by the minute as I tried to find my way around. I heard the roar of a Griever behind me and I turned around to see it. It growled and stumbled towards me and as I tried to run down the path, I found myself at a dead end. I turned around to feel the sharp pain of the needle piercing through my body and as I faded away I heard a gentle voice calling my name.

"Diana?" Minho said and I slowly opened my eyes to see his face smiling at me. "Minho? Is it you?" I groaned as he started to pull things out of my body. As he yanked the wires out, I started to feel more awake and as he did that he kissed me gently on the mouth. He pulled away after a while and grinned. "That real enough for you?" He asked and I just smiled. "Let's get out of here," he said and he carried me in his arms bridal style.

"You won't get away for this," the doctor snapped and Newt just cocked a large gun at her. "Try us," he said as we heard pounding feet coming from outside. "Stand down! There's no escape!" Janson shouted from outside as they tried to break in. I turned and saw a glass that separated us from another hall. "Minho. The glass!" I shouted and he out me down and he yelled. "Thomas!" He tossed a chair at him and Thomas slammed it into the glass, only to have not a scratch on it. "Shuck!" Minho said and he grabbed another chair and he slammed it against the glass together with Thomas.

"Come on!" Thomas yelled just as the glass shattered. Theresa grabbed some sheets and spread them over to prevent us from getting cut and Thomas helped her over. I scrambled over the top and dropped into Minho's arms just as a guard came running at us. "Stop right there, you kids!" He yelled and Thomas, who had the gun in his hands shot him square in the chest. The man cried out and collapsed onto the floor,his body convulsing with electricity. "Oh yeah," Thomas breathed as we started to run down the hall.

We ran and ran, the floor cold under my bare feet but I was a Runner. Nothing could stop me from running. A large metal door loomed before us and we slammed into it and Thomas snatched a access card from his pocket, trying to scan us out but it kept on denying us excess. "Come on. Come on," he muttered just as footsteps came from behind us and we whirled around to see Janson and his merry men. "Thomas!" He said as he lifted his hands as though in surrender. Thomas cocked his gun and started to walk towards him.

"Open this door Janson!" Thomas shouted and Janson smirked. "You know I can't do that Thomas. The Maze was one thing but you won't be able to survive out there in the Scorch! If the elements don't get to you, the Cranks will!" He said and again the word Crank came to my mind. "My parents went mad with the Flare. People with it go wacko and others call them Cranks," Minho's voice said in my head and I looked at him but he wasn't saying anything. Wait, did I just remember something?

"Last chance Janson," Thomas shouted and he was getting nearer to them. "We're both on the same side here. Thomas," he said and he clasped both hands in front of him like he was supposed to be a saint, "I only want what is best for you." "Yeah and let me guess : WICKED is good?" Thomas snapped and with that the cheery smile on Janson's face dropped to reveal an evil smirk. "You won't be leaving here through that door Thomas," he smirked.

Suddenly, a large whoosh came from the other side and the door started to open, revealing Aris and Winston on the other side. "Hey guys!" Aris grinned, a keycard in his hand. We ran out of the door and Thomas began to shoot at them. They yelled as he fired at them, throwing up their shields in front of them. A clicking noise came from the gun and realizing the gun had ran out of ammo, Thomas swore and threw it to the ground, running towards the main door.

"Shut the door! Shut the main door!" Janson yelled into his com link as Thomas ran. The doors started closing without warning and Theresa started shouting at him. "Come on Thomas! Run! Run! You can make it!" We yelled in unison as he gave a yell and slide under the door just as it banged shut behind him. Aris slammed a metal rod into the control box, destroying it as Janson came slamming into the door. He tried to use his access card but it didn't work. He slammed his fist on the glass and glared at us.

As he glared at Thomas and swore, Minho grabbed Thomas by the arm and yelled, "Come on, let's go!" Thomas gave him a last look before we ran out of this nightmare. We ran and ran, Minho and Thomas pulling on backpacks Minho had grabbed from some security guards Aris and Winston had took out as we ran. We reached the main door and Thomas slammed his hand onto the panel, opening it up. A blast of wind and dust hit our faces like a tsunami and we braced ourselves for it. "Let's go!" Thomas yelled and as Minho held my hand, we took off into the storm.

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Abandoned Mall

**So this is the scene where they entered the broken down building. This scene is from Minho's point of view. After searching online I found out that it was a shopping mall and if you have seen the movie, you know what happens next. This scene is both freaky and awesome at the same time. Next shoutout goes to JustAGamerGirl3000. Glad you liked it and I will try to include most of the scenes that I can remember and the lines they say. I don't own most of the characters. James Dashner owns them and Wes Ball owns this amazing movie.**

The wind whipped our faces like a wave of dust. Dust swirled around us and I shielded my eyes from the blast of sand. As we ran up the dunes, I could here shouts and the whir of vehicles moving out of the facility after us. I pressed a hand on Diana's back to stable her as we ran and Thomas whispered, "Duck." We lay flat on our stomachs on a flat patch of sand that blocked us from the glare of torch lights and vehicle headlights. "Spread out! They couldn't have gotten far in this storm!" A man shouted as they fanned out across the dunes. "Stay down," Thomas said as we backed away from our pursuers down the dunes.

When the noise died down a little, we made our way down the dunes and Theresa pointed at a building sticking out of the sand. "Hey, in here!" She said and she ducked into the building before any of us could say anything. "Theresa!" Thomas called out but when she didn't reply we just ducked inside after her to get out of the storm. We slide down a hill of sand before landed on a sand covered floor. "Everyone alright?" Thomas asked as I pulled my backpack from my back and pulled out a torchlight, clicking it on.

A bright light shone from it as I swopped the area, looking for any signs of life. As I stood back up, I saw Diana in a squatting position, hands on her hand and breathing heavily. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder which she clutched gratefully. As the others continued to make plans on how to get out of here, Winston came over. "Hey, Minho. Shine some light on the floor," he said and as I shine the light on the floor, I realized there were footprints in the sand.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" I called out and everyone gathered around and I pointed at the tracks leading into the dark. "Someone has been down here recently," I said as we just looked into the darkness. "Are you sure it's safe?" Jack asked, his hands wrapped around his body. "We don't have much of a choice shank," I said as I pulled Diana up and we started to make our way down the building. We passed by many empty rooms with glasses at the side. I guessed that this just be an abandoned shopping mall and we came to one room sealed shut.

"Come on. Let's get it open," Thomas said and we heaved as we pushed the door up, a loud creaking noise of rusted metal filling the building. I looked around cautiously to check whether there was anyone or anything inside before we ducked inside. My light landed on a table filled with torch lights and all around us were supplies and a pile of clothes. "People must have lived down here," Newt said as he lifted up a dusty shirt. Thomas picked up a jacket and shook the dust out of it before pulling it on. "Me and Minho will take a look around. The rest of you try to find anything we can use to get out of here," he said and I tossed him a torchlight.

He clicked it on and we started to walk down the hall. There wasn't any signs of life as we walked and we soon entered a large empty space with tents and fire pits set around. "Who do you think lived down here?" I wondered. "Survivors I guessed. Although I wonder where they all went to," Thomas said and we shine our lights into the tents to see whether there were any people inside.

"Thomas. I don't want to end up like those kids back there," I said, my torchlight slightly shaking in my hand. After what he had told me, it had rattled me more than I thought it would. "Hey, you heard me?" I asked him again, nudging his shoulder. "Yeah, I heard you," he said. "Wonder if we can find any survivors here," he muttered under his breath and I shine my light at a chair. In it sat an unmoving figure which looked disturbingly like a corpse. "Does he count?" I muttered and we made our way to it. As we came closer, I caught a glimpse of the dead man's face underneath a sheet, rotting away and I gagged.

Next to his head was a lamp and I flicked at the switch but the lamp stayed dead. I shine my light past the wires connecting it to a large generator in the corner. "They had power," I said as I shine my light at large thick wires that slithered into the gloom. We followed the trail of cables until we came to a fence that had a sign that read "High voltage. Keep out!" All over the fence were stuffed toys like teddy bears and bunnies tied to it. On a table there were some melted candles and dead flowers. The place was set up like a child's tomb.

As Thomas shined his light into the darkness past the fence, I spotted a large generator. "Jackpot," I grinned and as I flicked the switches, Thomas started to say, "Wait, Minho!" As I flicked the final switch on, the lights all around us exploded to life. They came on one by one and I turned to grin at Thomas when I spotted a figure coming at him from beyond the fence. "Hey! Watch out!" I yelled just as a girl slammed against the wall, screaming at him. Black veins covered her body and as she screamed inhuman wails, I noticed that her eyes were gone and her face was smeared with blood.

All around us, more wails and shrieks came and figures emerged from behind crates and started to make their way toward us. "Shuck it! Run!" I yelled and we ran for it, the creatures running after us. "What the hell are those things?!" I yelled as we ran, more of them coming after us, their shrieks piercing my ears like knifes. My heart was pumping with fear as I ran and we burst through some doors and slammed our bodies against it. Our pursuers howled and slammed against the door and I caught a glimpse of a man. He looked like the girl back there, black veins covering his face and he was screaming like a lunatic.

"Stand back!" I shouted and I ran to the cabinet beside the door and with a shout slammed it to the ground, blocking the door. "Come on! It won't hold them for long!" I screamed and we bolted, my legs screaming with pain and adrenaline awash in my body. I heard the doors slam open and they poured out after us. "What the hell are they? Zombies?" I panted as we ran. "They must be those Cranks that WICKED were shooting at when we came," Thomas said and as we bounded around the corner, I saw the others gathered in a circle looking at our direction. "Hey! Run!" Thomas yelled, waving his arms in the air with urgency as our pursuers ran at our heels. "Holy shit," Newt cried out and they grabbed their bags and we shot down the hall, running for our lives.

 **Shucking freaky and awesome. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Cranks!

**So this chapter back to Diana's point of view. Enjoy!**

After Minho and Thomas had left, me, Jack and Winston split off from the others and headed down the other direction before breaking open one of the shops. Inside we found loads of supplies and as we scanned our lights through the room, I saw a pile of girl clothes. I pulled some out from the pile and went to the back to change. I swapped my shirt for a black one with short sleeves and cargo pants before lacing up some black running boots. Winston and Jack were checking through the supplies and stuffing things into bags.

I grabbed one for myself and grabbed extra batteries and a scarf to cover my face before we rejoined the others. They had collected a number of supplies too and Newt and Frypan donned some jackets they had found back at their shop. As I sat on the floor, a picture shot through my mind. I saw myself as a young girl, playing a game with a young Newt and Minho. We were all laughing and joking and Newt held onto me like I was going to slip away any moment. It vanished in an instant and I shook my head. Can it really be true? Is Newt really my brother?

"Hey, you all right Diana?" Newt asked and just when I was about to answer him Minho and Thomas burst around the corner, running like their lives depended on it. "Hey! Run!" Thomas yelled just as a crowd of shouting creatures that looked vaguely human came hot at their heels. "Holy shit," Newt swore and we quickly grabbed our stuff and ran for it. "What the hell are those things?" I yelled as Minho and Thomas joined us. The howls and shrieks got even louder as we entered an area filled with escalators.

"Zombies. I think Cranks!" Minho said as we ran up the escalators, our lights shining all over the place like spotlights. "Keep going!" Thomas yelled as we ran higher and higher. As we reached the third floor, one of the windows smashed and a Crank burst through, slamming into Jack and both of them rolled down the side and into the darkness below. "Jack!" I yelled as his screams echoed as he fell. "Don't. Just run!" Minho yelled as the Cranks got closer and closer. I snatched up a crowbar from the floor and slammed it into a Crank as it got close. It howled and spammed on the floor before I hit it again in the head baseball style. Blood spewed from its head and I tried not to gag.

Minho grabbed me by the arm and Newt let out a cry. A Crank had broken through a window and now pinned him to the ground. He cried out as it opened its mouth and some weird thing started to come out. "James!" I cried out before I could stop myself just as Thomas came and swung a metal pipe into its head, sending it rolling into the darkness. "Thanks Tommy," Newt gasped as Thomas pulled him to his feet and we ran down a series of halls before ending up at a passage.

We ran down it before reaching a door. Thomas slammed against it and yelled in frustration. "Shuck it. It's locked!" He yelled and he and Minho began to slam their bodies against it. Cranks started to come around the corner and Frypan yelled. "Hurry up, guys!" He yelled as the Cranks came closer. Winston came forward, a gun in his hand. "I got this," he said and he started shooting at the Cranks, the shots sounding throughout the hall. Some of them fell dead but the others continued to move towards us. "Get the damn door open guys!" He yelled just as Thomas and Minho broke the door open.

We ran into the open door and as Winston ran into the room, the Cranks grabbed him by the legs and he crashed to the floor. He yelled as they started to drag him out and we shouted and grabbed his arms. "Hang on Winston!" Thomas yelled as we pulled and he cried out as the Cranks dug their fingers into his flesh. "Come on!" I yelled as we pulled and he finally came free and Thomas and Minho slammed their bodies against the door, blocking the Cranks from entering. The Cranks howls and screams echoed behind the door and Thomas shouted for us to run. Me and Frypan half carried and half dragged Winston who could barely stand up after his attack and we hauled him down the hall as fast as we could.

Soon Thomas and Minho came with the Cranks running after us. We ran for a long time before reaching a place where rubble were piled up high. "This way!" Newt shouted as he made his way down the slope of rubble and we climbed down after him, crawling into a small space under the rubble. We sat there, waiting as the Cranks came, searching for us, their howls and shrieks filling the air. Winston groaned as he clutched his wounded stomach but he managed to stay quiet. We stayed there huddled until we finally fell asleep out of exhaustion.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review**!


	6. Chapter 6 The Scorch and a Goodbye

**There will be some flash backs for Diana. Next shout out goes to OneekaForever. Your stories are awesome too! Enjoy and welcome to the Scorch!**

I was being dragged away by armed men. I screamed and kicked as I tried to fight my way out. Janson stood by the door, a grin on his face as he took out a gun and shot at me. I realized it was a taser gun and electricity shot through me, dimming my brain and slipping me in unconsciousness. "Stupid little prick," the man said as he lowered me onto a metal table and covered me with a sheet. They wheeled me down a hall and into an operating theatre. "Get her prepped and put into the Box for Maze A. She will get what she wished. Too bad she won't remember them," Janson sneered as they placed a mask on my face and the darkness claimed me.

I woke up to sunlight streaming on my face. I groaned and rubbed my head as I got up. Minho had his arm around my waist and I gently pried his arm away as I sat up. Thomas had already gotten up and was looking around. There were no more sounds of Cranks and a wave of relief washed through my body. "Hey, you awake already?" Minho groaned as he sat up. The others were beginning to wake up and soon we were climbing up the rubble and making our way our of the abandoned mall.

As we stood at what might had been a roof, we faced a landscape that rocked us to the core. All around us were damaged buildings, most of the structures collapsed around us. We climbed down and walked across what used to be a road. An overhead bridge had collapsed and cars were still scattered around, their windscreens smashed and as I peered inside one of them, I saw the remains of a person. "Diana," Minho said as he took my arm and lead me away from the car.

As we walked down, the ground beneath our feet began to rumble and the air above us made a whirring noise. "What was that?" I wondered just as Thomas yelled for us to take cover. We scrambled under a slab of concrete just as a large plane flew above us, flanked by two helicopters. They scanned the area before moving on. "They really won't give up on us, won't they?" Aris said and we just stared at the sky until our hunters disappeared from our sight.

We made our way to the edge of the city and up more sand dunes. As we reached the top and looked down at the scene before us, we saw a bridge that had been divided in half, it's suspension cables swaying in the wind. "What the hell," Thomas whispered as we stared in disbelief at the broken world around us. Beyond us were mountains. "There. We should be headed that way," Thomas said, pointing at the mountains. They said the Right Arm is hiding there," Thomas said. "The Right Arm? You're trusting our fate to a bunch of mountain people?" Newt said and Thomas shook his head, "They've been trying to stop WICKED for some time. Maybe they can help is," he said and as we started to walk, Winston gasped and fell onto the sand.

"Winston!" Frypan yelled and we rushed to him. He was coughing and wheezing, the cloth that we had tied around his wound black with blood. "Guys. Just go," he said and I shook my head. "Never leave a Glader behind," I said and as we looked around, I spotted some pieces of broken wood and metal. "Come on," I said and we made our way back to the city and salvaged whatever we could to make a makeshift stretcher for Winston. We lifted him onto it and Frypan and Minho started to drag him behind them. We took turns dragging him, making our way across the valley of sand. When we went down a slope, two people would carry him while another person carried his stretcher. As we continued our journey, the wind picked up and started to hurl sand in our faces. I wrapped the scarf around my face and tried to shield my eyes from the sand. "We have to find shelter!" Minho yelled and after walking for a long time in the storm, we found shelter under what was left of a overhead bridge.

As we rested, the storm finally died down and we just sat there in silence. Thomas got up and walked a little further away before Theresa got up to join him. "Diana, why did you call me James earlier?" Newt asked. As I scratched my neck, my nails scraped over something and I pulled my hair back. "What did they do to you?" Minho whispered as he ran his fingers down the scar. "I thought I must be going crazy," I muttered as I let my hair fall again.

"I remember," I said and Newt, Frypan and Minho looked at me. "You remember?" Minho repeated and I nodded. "Yeah," I said and tears started to spring from my eyes. "I have a brother. They took him away when I was young and sent him into the Maze. I thought I lost him forever but he was with me the whole time," I said, trying to stop the tears. "What was his name?" Newt asked and I looked at him, the truth finally dawning onto me. "James. But they changed it to something else. They called him Newt," I said and I started to sob. "You're my brother, Newt. All this time you've been with me but I couldn't remember who you were," I sobbed and Newt just gaped at me.

"I have a sister?" He whispered as he leaned back against the concrete. "Yeah. And I remember you too Minho. And Frypan. Even Aris," I said and they all turned to look at me. Aris had been silent this whole time and was watching Winston gasp and wheeze with Frypan. "You used to hang around us when we were kids. Then they took you away with Newt and sent you two to the Maze. I lost everything that day. Until now," I said and Minho drew me in as I sobbed into his shoulder. "Diana," he whispered as I sobbed. "What did they do to us?" I whispered just as a yell came from behind.

Winston had got up and lunge at Frypan, pinning him to the ground. His eyes were bloodshot and a animal like sound came from his throat. "Winston! What the hell?!" Newt yelled as he and Aris dragged him away from Frypan who scrambled away. Winston broke free from them and gasped, throwing up blood and coughing. "What happened?" Thomas shouted as he and Theresa approached us. "He attacked me!" Frypan said as we watched Winston heave and collapse on his back.

"It's spreading," he gasped and he lifted his shirt to reveal an awful sight. In the beginning there was just a hole in his stomach but now it had spread to his chest. I could make out his intestines and guts which had turned black and purple sticking out from rotten flesh. "It's consuming me," he wheezed as we stared in horror. "I'm not going to make it," Winston whispered as he lifted his shirt down. He raised a hand towards us, a look of plead on his face. "Please. I don't want to turn into one of them," he begged as he let his arm fall back down.

Newt looked at us and he picked up the gun from the sand and walked over to Winston. He pointed it at him for a moment and I thought he was going to shoot him. Instead, he knelt down and placed it into Winston's hand and placed it on his chest. Winston smiled and wheezed, "Thank you. Now get out of here." As we looked at our friend, who had been with us for so long only to die in front of us and Newt whispered, "Goodbye Winston." He got up and backed away. One by one we went over and said our goodbye and I squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry," I whispered as I turned and walked away. Thomas was the last one to say goodbye and Winston smiled at him. "It's okay," he whispered and Thomas fought back tears. "I'm sorry Winston," he said and as he turned away Winston coughed. "Thomas, take care of them," he wheezed and we turned our backs and walked away from him.

We walked for a while before a gunshot sounded in the distance. We bowed our heads in silence for a while before making our way across the desert. We walked in silence, the sun scorching on us, burning our skin. Frypan snuffled and cried near me and Aris collapsed a few times due to exhaustion. Thomas walked in front, his gaze towards the mountains and Newt walking apart from us all, silent. We made camp that night and we sat around the fire, staring into the depth of the flames. "I thought they said we were all immune," Minho said with his arm around me. "If Winston can get infected, let's assume the rest of us could too," Newt said. "I don't know whether I should say this, but I miss the Glade," Frypan said, his face wet with tears. Among all of us, he was the closest to Winston. The Glade felt like heaven now compared to the scorch and we sat around the fire wondering what will happen to us tomorrow.

 **Thank you for reading and review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Ligtning Storm and Brenda

**Lightning is gonna strike strike strike. Gladers gonna run run run run. I'm just gonna shuck, shuck, shuck . Shake it off! Shake it off! Ok ignore my rambling and enjoy!**

We continued walking across the desert the next day. The whole time the wind was blowing dust into our faces and no matter how much we shielded ourselves, it did little effect. Theresa walked in front, her scarf wrapped around her head and by the time it hit afternoon, the sun blazed brightly above our heads. Heat burned my flesh and I squinted under my scarf as we trudged up towards the mountains. No matter how much we walked, the mountains didn't seem to get any nearer. We walked in silence for miles, only stopping for a few minutes to take a drink or a toilet break. We had limited supplies of food so we rationed them between the seven of us.

When night came upon us, the winds started to pick up and and the sky above had started to turn dark, clouds rolling in. We just sat down on the sand and Newt just said that we camp here for the night and soon we fell asleep. It was cold and I hugged my jacket around my body. The weather was nuts, changing from the temperature of an oven to one of a freezer. I nodded off to sleep and stayed that way until Thomas gave a shout and yelled for us to wake up.

"Hey. I think I see a light," he shouted as we woke up. Far in the horizon I actually saw some blinking lights and we all stood up just as lightning flashed above us. The clouds above us unfurled like a scroll and spread across the sky like a wave. Bolts of lightning came crashing down to the us, shaking the ground. "Come on!" Thomas yelled and we grabbed our stuff and ran for the lights. The clouds began to light up like a light show and bolts of lightning struck the earth every few seconds. We ran, my hair whipping behind me as I ran and we soon reached the building and we entered a parking lot with some cars scattered around.

As the lightning struck us closer and closer, Minho looked up and was saying, "Shit…" When a bolt of lightning struck the ground beside him, sending him and Thomas flying to the ground. I was running in front of him and the blast caught me off guard. I was thrown off my feet and I hit the ground hard, my ears ringing. As I looked around, trying to focus I saw Minho lying a few feet away from me. I crawled over to him and shook him, screaming his name.

His clothes were singed from the blast and he wasn't breathing. "Come on, shuck face! Wake up!" I screamed as I tried to drag him up. Thomas came to my aid and together we lifted him up and dragged him towards the warehouse that loomed before us. Lightning continued to blast around us and we ran as fast as we could towards the door. "Come on, guys!" Frypan yelled as he held the door open for us and we stumbled in and he slammed the door. The lightning continued to pound the earth and I tried to focus in the dim light.

Someone shone a torch and I collapsed next to Minho, grabbing his face in my hands. "Minho. Come on, wake up!" I begged as I shook him by the shirt. He laid there motionless and in desperation, I knelt over him and placed my mouth on his.."Diana," Newt started to say but he realized what I was doing as I placed my mouth over his before pumping his chest four times. "Ever heard of CPR?" I snapped as I continued to do so and after several attempts I stood back. He still lay there motionless. "Come on!" I yelled, shaking him hard and he started to stir.

"Hey guys. What happened?" He murmured and I laughed weakly. "I thought you were dead. You were struck by lightning," I said as I pulled him into a hug. "What? Oh," he said and he groaned as I embraced him. Without thinking I pulled him in and we just sat there kissing, not caring about the world. I nearly lost him back there and my heart was pumping like crazy with adrenaline and shock. After a while the guys helped him to his feet and he grunted a thanks. As we looked at where we were, Theresa wrinkled her nose and I realized there was a rotten smell filling the air. "What in the world," she started to say just as a Crank lunged at her from the darkness.

She screamed as she stumbled backwards. It tried to get to her but a chain around its neck held it back. One by one the sounds of Cranks filled the air and when we shine our lights, we realized the whole warehouse was full of them chained like animals as they howled and shriek. "Shuck this," I muttered under my breath as I steadied Minho. We glanced around, wondering what to do as we huddled in a circle when a door opened and a voice called out.

"I see you've met our guard dogs," a girl said and a figure walked across. She ducked and dodged the Cranks as they tried to get to her and as she got nearer, her face had a smirk on it. She was around sixteen or seventeen and had short hair like a boy. She was dressed in old but cool clothes and she crossed her arms as she smirked. "You guys look like shit," she said and she gestured us to follow her. "Try to keep up," she said as she walked past the. Cranks, who howled and snapped at her. She turned around and grinned as we gaped at her. "Unless you want to stay with them," she said and we quickly followed her out of the Crank zone.

We entered a large space where people had pitched up tents. Some were warming their hands around fired and they all looked up and glanced at us with dirty looks as we passed. She lead us up a flight of stairs and Thomas asked her, "Where are you taking us?" "You'll see," she said as we walked up the stairs into the second floor. "No one has come out of the Scorch in a long time. You made Jorge curious. Even me," she said and when I turned around, I saw a bunch of people had gathered behind us and we're watching us as we walked. I clutched Minho's hand tightly and one of them chuckled.

We entered a room where a man sat listening to an old radio communicator. He took off his headphones and whirled around, walking towards us. He was around forty, with a beard and dark skin. From his features I guessed he was either Mexican or Hispanic as he trudged towards us. "Three things I want to know!" He said. "Where did you come come? Where are you headed? And finally, how can I profit?" He said as he filled up a glass of wine and drank from it.

Silence hung on top of us like a cloud and he shrugged. "Come on now. Don't need to tell me everything at once," he said as if he was expecting us to start talking at once. All of us looked at Thomas who sighed and came forward. "We're headed for the mountains, looking for the Right Arm," he said and the people around us just chuckled and snorted. "There ain't no Right Arm, hermano. They're just a ghost story," he said and with a flick of his hand the men forced us to our knees.

"Stop whining," the girl who had identified herself as Brenda said as she grabbed a device from the table and scanned his neck. A sort of barcode appeared when the light shone on it and a number flashed on the screen of the device. "You were right," she said and she tossed the device towards the man and he pulled on his reading glasses and scanned it like he couldn't believe. "Well, hermano. Today ain't your lucky day. You've been tagged," he said and he pointed the scanner at us. "You came from WICKED. Which means you're very valuable," he said and Thomas tried to get up. "Please,just hear us out for a second," he said and the man grunted.

After Thomas told him of us escaping the Maze and what happened to us with WICKED and how we barely managed to escape from the Cranks. He even told him about how many people we had lost during our escape. "You've got to help us, man," he said and the man looked from his glass of wine. He thought for a second and he barked an order, "Put them in the Pit." We were hauled to our feet and dragged to a place where a large hole stood in the center of the room. The men tied us by the ankles and dangled us upside down for the ceiling.

As we hung upside down, Minho snorted. "Good plan Thomas. Listen to what the guy has to say first," he said and Thomas snapped, "Oh shut up Minho." I rolled my eyes as footsteps came closer and the man, Jorge appeared. "Well, hermano. Now are you going to tell me where the Right Arm is?" He asked and Thomas flayed his arms in the air. "I don't know, man," he said and Jorge snorted. "Wrong answer, hermano," he said and he placed a hand on a lever that was attached to the rope holding us and slammed it down.

We dropped a few feet lower and we yelled out as we dropped a little. "Alright! Alright!" Thomas shouted and Jorge grinned and pulled the lever back up. We stopped moving and Thomas breathed a sig of relief. "They're in the mountains. I don't know. That's what WICKED said," he said as Jorge paced around. "Now I think you kids are very valuable. Now you tell me where the Right Arm is or you'll go to WICKED and I get to make my money," Jorge said. "I thought you said that the Right Arm was a ghost story," Minho said and Jorge grinned.

"Been picking up some signals from the air waves kid and something tells me that the Right Arm wants kids like you as much as WICKED does," he said and we just stared at him. "Look we don't know what they want. You just let us go and we'll be on our way," Thomas said and Jorge just smiled. "We'll see," he said and he walked away, his footsteps echoing in the distance. "Shuck this," I groaned. The blood was already starting to go into my head and my head was pounding. "We've got to get out of here," I groaned as I looked at my surroundings upside down.

I noticed that a cable that attached our feet to the ceiling was connected to the lever Jorge had used earlier and an idea clicked in my brain. "Hey, see whether you can swing Theresa to the lever," I said and I pointed at the lever to the others. They groaned and just grunted yes as we spun around in midair and began to push each other. Frypan pushed Newt, who shoved me and I continued to shove Minho and he Aris who pushed Thomas. Thomas pushed Theresa cried out as she reached for the lever but failed. We groaned and swore as she came swinging back and we began to do it again.

After what seemed like forever, she yelled with triumph as she grabbed the railing and pulled herself towards the lever and slammed it down. She dropped to the ground and we yelled at her to stop. She pulled it up and untied her feet and began to pull us towards her. As soon as we were free, Thomas looked around and told us to get going. Before we moved towards the stairs, a man called Barkley stood between us and the stairs, a gun and a satellite phone in his hand. "Stay where you are kids," he grinned and he brought the phone to his mouth and spoke, "I've got them , Janson. Get ready for pick up." "Janson. When will they ever give up on chasing us," I muttered under my breath.

Janson's voice began to fill the building, requesting our surrender or he would kill every last one of the occupants in the building. That was how badly they wanted us? "Come on. Get moving," Barkley barked but we stood firm. Thomas looked at us for a moment before he leaped onto Barkley and tried to wrestle the gun from him. Barkley grunted as he shove Thomas back to us and Newt caught him, stumbling backwards. "You kids cost a lot to them," he grinned just as a gunshot sounded. He looked at his chest where a spot of blood had began to form and he collapsed to the ground.

Brenda stood behind him, a still smoking gun in her hand. "Come on. Follow me," she said and she started to move away. When none of us moved, she turned around and cocked her head. "Come on!" she said with more urgency and we followed her down the stairs to Jorge's office. As we ran, music started to play throughout the building. Jorge was just grabbing something and stuffing it into his pocket and he walked towards a window. "This way," he said and he pushed it open, revealing a ten storey drop to the ground below. "Are you crazy?" I snapped as Brenda grabbed some handles attached to a zip line and swung one to Jorge.

"If you kids want to live, follow me!" He yelled as he grabbed it and swung down the zip line. "Come on!" Brenda shouted and I grabbed a handle and propelled myself out of the window. I gulped and tried not to scream as I zipped to the next building. My feet dangled in the air and my hands started to sweat. "Oh shuck I hate heights," I groaned to myself as I entered the next building and Jorge caught me in his arms. "You alright?" He asked and I nodded as Minho zipped in after me followed by the others. "They spotted us," Minho said and Jorge swore.

"That's the last of them?" He asked as Theresa zipped in. "Where's Thomas?" I asked. "He went back for Brenda," she said and Jorge took out a gun and cocked it. "Don't worry about them. Brenda knows how to take care of herself," he said and he gave us some weapons. "Come on," he said just as the building we had came from exploded. The sound of crashing metal and breaking glass filled the night and I swore as Theresa dashed to the window and looked in horror. "Can't let WICKED take control of the building. Don't worry, they'll be fine!" Jorge shouted over the blast and we made our way into the darkness.

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Escape from the Cranks Again

**So they escaped from WICKED. But what lies ahead of them in the abandoned building? Read and find out!**

We shone our torches into the gloom of the building, following Jorge. "Is this place safe?" Newt asked and Jorge snorted. "The place is crawling with Cranks," he said as we headed down some stairs. As we entered another floor, I heard a high pitch laugh coming from the other side. "What was that?" I whispered and Jorge put a finger to his lips. "Cranks. This ones have gone past the Gone. Flare already reduced their minds to worse than animals. Very lethal," he said and he motioned us to hurry up. Our footsteps echoed throughout the building and we entered a place that looked like it used to be an office building.

As we walked down the hall, I shone my light onto the wall and a horrible sight met my eyes. Someone had written words on the wall in red that looked like blood, maybe because it was blood. What the message said was worse :

I found a new friend

It belonged to another man but I took it away

Its mine, my own

My precious little nose

Now I have another nose

I'm the happiest girl in the world!

"Bloody shit," I swore under my breath as I looked at the grizzly message. "Cranks often do things like this when they go insane," Jorge said as we walked down the hall. "This way," Jorge whispered and as he held his light up, he let out a gasp. I clasped a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. A man stood at a door, a mad grin on his face. He wore a suit, what seemed to be a good suit but now it hung in tatters on his body. And he had no nose. "Rose took my nose I suppose," he muttered and I choked back a scream. "You don't call this bad?" I hissed at Jorge, who frantically whispered, "Back to the stairs. Now," he said as the man approached us, holding onto where his nose should be.

"You have a nice nose. Maybe you can share it with me," he giggled and my heart pounded against my rib cage. More giggles filled the room and a woman who also had no nose came out. A little girl holding a doll in one arm skipped out of one of the rooms. Her other arm was mangled but she giggled as she played with it. "I want to play a game," she giggled and as the Cranks moved towards us, Jorge snapped, "Run!" We took off into the darkness, our lights shining at the path. The sounds of the Cranks laughing and running after us made me run faster.

"How do we get out of here?!" Aris yelled as we slammed into the door leading to the staircase and we sped down, our footsteps loud and the sounds of maniacs even louder. "Which way?" I panted just as Jorge skidded to a stop. A man was standing in our way and he grinned as he clutched a baseball bat in his hand. "Wanna dance?" He grinned just as Jorge shot him in the head. He didn't even let out a cry as he crashed to the ground. A loud wail came from behind us and Jorge yelled, "Run!"

We slammed open the door and ran onto a floor filled with more office cubicles. The mad screams and cries of Cranks followed after us and we came to a door which Jorge tried to force open but the door didn't budge. He swore and we turned around to see faint shadows and laughter approaching us. "Everybody hide!" He said and we ducked into different cubicles. I crawled under a desk with Minho and he held onto me as wild laughter filled the floor. We heard feet shuffling on the ground and a pair of shoes stopped inches from my face. I clamped a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming or gagging from the stench that hung over the Crank. "Come on boys and girls! Come out and play! Oh are we playing hide and seek? Let's play together!" The man sang in a sing song voice as the others laughed behind him.

"This way. This way!" the girl said and the man spun around and snapped, "No! They're here! They're here!" The girl sobbed and the man slapped her. The sound filled the room and the girl gave out an animal like wail. "No fun! No fun!" She sobbed as she ran away. "Play game! Play game!" a woman said and the man roared, "No! No !No!" It was like the cord that enabled them to speak normally had snapped and they couldn't even think straight. Actually they were already insane. There were sounds of sobs as the Cranks shuffled away, like little children getting punished by an adult. It was horrifying to see people like that.

Jorge, who had been hiding in the desk opposite of us put a finger to his lips and pointed to the door where we had come from. "Are you shuck crazy?" I snapped and he mouthed, "Any better ideas?" he got up and motioned us to move quickly. We ran as lightly as we could to the door and we ran down the steps. We passed by a dead body, maggots already covering the flesh and I wanted to hurl. We came to what seemed to be the ground floor and Jorge pushed it open. We filed in and were about to move forward when something grabbed my arm. A mad laugh came from behind me and I turned to see a teenage girl about my age holding my arm in a tight grip. Her eyes will red with madness and chunks of her hair had been torn out of her head. As she grinned I saw there were barely any teeth left in her mouth."Play with me!" She screeched and I slammed her into a wall. She screamed and kicked as Newt slammed a pole into her head.

She howled as she slumped to the ground and she started to cry. "I want my mummy!" She cried and a woman came out from a door and I shrieked. The woman had only an eye and was missing an arm. Shreds of flesh clung onto the bloody stump and maggots covered it. The girl sobbed and the woman gave a screech before lunging at me. A bang came from behind me and the woman slammed into the ground, blood already pooling around her. Another bang sounded and the girl slumped dead against the wall. Minho had his arm stretched, a gun still smoking in his hand. His face was contorted with fear and regret as he tucked the gun into his pants. Screeches came from above the stairs and Jorge shouted, "Every man for himself!"

We sprinted down the hall, my legs aching and my heart racing from fear and panic. "Bloody shuck!" I swore as we burst through a set of double doors before entering a hall. It was a long hall without much furniture in it. It left us exposed to the Cranks who raced after us. Our footsteps drew out more of them and we made a run for it for the exit."There's a safe house nearby. Hopefully no one has taken it yet," he said and as we ran, the crazy shouts of the Cranks came after us. "Wait for us! We just wanna play!" The man yelled and I turned to look around. The man without the nose was laughing like crazy and as I ran, I tripped and fell into the dirt.

"Diana!" Minho yelled as he turned back to get me. As I scrambled to my feet, I snatched the knife I had gotten from Jorge and threw it at the man. It pierced his chest and he let out a cry as he fell to the ground. Minho grabbed me by the arm and we made it out just as the other managed to barricade the door with a long pole. The Cranks wailed and shouted for a while before giving up and walking away.

We ran down the street and Jorge opened the doors to a truck and told us to get in. "You sure we're safe in here?" Frypan asked and Jorge just smiled weakly. "Used it before and lasted me till morning. We'll be safe," he said and as we settled in, I asked, "What exactly is a Crank, Jorge?" He straightened himself up and sighed. "Surprised you don't know the story of it, hermano. After the sun flares ravaged the earth, the Flare happened. Some say that it was a biological weapon set free from a government containment facility. Others say the government released it on the population to control the population. Either way, things got out of hand and it spread like wildfire. Turned those who got infected crazy and the others barely surviving. There are a few stages. Teh first stage you barely feel anything at all but they say it starts with a buzzing noise in your head as the Flare eats your brain. You slowly go insane, losing control over your own actions and the more you stay active, the faster it spreads. You lose your mind, becoming more like a wild beast before you finally go past the Gone, where you basically become a zombie who can ramble and eat brains.

They say there are those who can survive the Flare. Mostly young people like yourselves. They call them Immunes. The Flare doesn't just spread from a bite or scratch. It spreads through the very air we breath in, so it's near impossible for you to not get infected unless you're immune," he said. "The remaining governments formed WICKED to take care of the problem and so far they have barely managed to contain it. Maybe that's why they want you kids," he said and he yawned. "Well, enough bed time stories. Better rest up. Tomorrow we head for the mountains and hopefully the said Right Arm is there. And I think I know just who to ask," he said.

 **Sounds a bit cheesy and all, but I'm not really into horror and thriller since I freak out easily. Got a little inspiration from Outlast while watching for fun with my friend today and nearly freaked the shuck klunk out of me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Crank Club

**So this is the Crank club scene. This happens after Thomas and Brenda had entered and let's see what happens.**

Jorge woke us up the next morning around maybe seven. The sun was coming up and I yawned, rubbing my eyes. Last night felt like a dream but the screams and cried of madmen still filled my head. We piled out of the truck and Jorge tossed a can at me. "Cheers," he said and I opened the can to find baked beans. After handing us all a can of food we sat down and began to eat. "Where did you get this stuff?" I said through a mouthful of beans. The taste felt so heavenly after a few days without proper food. "This place used to be a manufacturing city. Plenty of warehouses with stocked food. Maybe that's why many of us were dumped here. Guess they knew we won't die of starvation," he said as he threw a sausage into his mouth.

"What do you mean dumped here?" Aris asked and Jorge shrugged. "Once you're diagnosed with the Flare, they take you away and send you to quarantine cities. More like dumping grounds for people with the Flare. They leave you here to slowly go insane and start eating others," he said and I tried to swallow my food down. "So you got the Flare?" I asked and he just shook his head. "Dunno. Been here for years after the sun flares ravaged the earth. So far I'm still alive and sane," he said and he tossed his now empty can to the ground.

"Well, hurry up. We have an appointment with Marcus," he said and we quickly finished our breakfast and followed him down the road. There were small camps set around the city, fires burning in oil barrels and people were roasting what looked like rats over a fire. I saw a woman leading a young boy down the road I wondered how horrible it was for a while to be born into a world of suffering. "So who's Marcus?" Minho asked. "Supposedly he used to send kids to the Right Arm after they escaped from WICKED. But he went dark a while back, never heard from him since," Jorge said as we approached a building.

It had the letters zone A painted in red on one side and people with barely any clothing on walked around, drinks in their hands. Music boomed from inside the building as we approached. "Let's hope the man is still here," Jorge said and he pushed his way past a blonde man into the building. When we entered, the stench of sweat and alcohol filled my nose. I covered it as I shoved past swaying bodies, following behind Jorge who muttered swear words under his breath.

"How can people party at a time like this?" I whispered to Minho and he shook his head in disgust. "Most of these people here already got the Flare kid. What better way to spend the rest of your days than party the night away," Jorge said and he walked up to a man who was holding a drink and laughing. "Marcus!" Jorge shouted and the man turned, his face red form drinking. He laughed as he approached Jorge with open arms. "Hey Jorge. Long time no see! You here for the party?" He asked just as Jorge shoved him against the wall.

"Be serious Marcus. I need information on the Right Arm," Jorge snapped and Marcus giggled. "No can do, Jorge. I don't know a thing about them," he said and Jorge snatched the drink from his hand. "Drinking again, hermano?" He asked and he slammed the glass to the floor. "That was my drink," Marcus snarled and two men approached from behind him. "Teach our guests some manners," he said and the men approached us.

Without warning, Jorge took out his gun and fired two shots at them. They fell to the ground silently and Marcus's eyes widened with terror. He started to move away but Minho went after him and pinned him to the wall. People hardly seemed to notice the gunshots and Jorge shouted, "Hey people! Party's over!" When no one listened, he cocked his head towards a rifle that one of the men had been carrying and I grabbed it and fired a few shots. "Listen up, shanks! Party is over! Either you get out or you get obliterated!" I yelled and I shot the chandelier hanging at the ceiling.

People screamed as glass rained around them and they began to run out. Some just lay in the ground, too tired or drunk to move. "Get in here, Marcus!" Jorge shouted into Marcus's ear and he shoved him through a door. As we walked through, Theresa spun around and gasped, "Thomas." She ran towards a body on the ground and I saw it was Thomas, knocked out. "Come on, Thomas," she said and I helped her to carry him into the room. We placed him gently on the sofa and Theresa sat beside him, her hand on his head. Jorge sat Marcus into a chair and tied him up with rope.

After a while, Newt and Frypan came back in with Brenda in between them. Jorge ran towards her, his face full of concern. "What happened?" He asked and she shook her head. "Damn guy made us drink to get in. Couldn't find you guys," she mumbled and Jorge lead her to a chair and sat her down. "She will be fine soon," Jorge said as he gently stroked her head. "You two related or something?" I asked. "Found her living in the streets on her own. WICKED had just taken her from her brother and dumped her here. Tough kid she was ever since I met her. She saved me more times than I can remember," he said, a look of sadness and pity in his eyes.

He grunted and walked over to Marcus and leaned in. "So tell me, Marcus! Where is the Right Arm?" Jorge asked and Marcus spat. "I will never tell you,"he said and he earned a punch from Jorge in the face. "Come on, hermano. Spill it!" He yelled but Marcus seemed resilient to him. We watched as Jorge interrogated Marcus and after about an hour Thomas came to and Minho went over to him and grinned, "Hey shank. How's it going?"

Thomas groaned as he sat up and looked up just in time for Jorge to land another punch into Marcus's face. His left eye had already swollen shut and blood dribbled from his nose into his clothes. "I told you, I don't know," Marcus said and Jorge snorted. "Come on. What happened to you?" Jorge snapped and Marcus just laughed. "Fine. WICKED wants kids very badly. I don't know why but they pay a lot to get them back. So I lure them in, get them pumped up. Kids have a good time and later WICKED comes and collects them. I stopped making contact with the Right Arm years ago," Marcus grinned through his mask of blood.

"That's what you taught me years ago, Jorge. You've got to do what you need to do to survive," he said and I looked at him with suspicion. "What is he talking about?" I asked and Jorge just turned his attention back to Marcus. "So you did have contact with them. Tell me where they are and I might go easy on you," Jorge said and Marcus just laughed. "Told you I don't know. These people, they like to move around. They're practically ghosts," he said and Jorge moved back.

"Alright, hermano. Have it your way," he said and with a yell he kicked Marcus to the ground. Marcus gave a yell as he fell in his back and Jorge got on top of him and pointed his gun at his face. "I'm only going to ask you one more time. Where are they hiding?" He snapped and Marcus shouted, "Okay. I know where they're hiding." Jorge yanked him back upright and he groaned as he was sat back down. "They're hiding in the mountains. But too bad. There's no way for you to get to them," Marcus said and Jorge grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Not on foot we will," he said and he slammed his hands into Marcus's shoulders, who grimaced. "Where's Bertha?" Jorge asked and Marcus's one good eye widened. "Oh no. Not Bertha," he pleaded and Jorge just grinned. "Come on, boys and girls. We're going for a ride," he said, rubbing his hands together like a person who had received an early Christmas gift.

 **Thank you reading and reviews would be much appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Right Arm

**So the next shout out goes to Lelleg ( hope I spelled it right ). Thanks for the awesome reviews and also to those guests who reviewed the story. Enjoy!**

Bertha, it turns out, was a car. She was a beauty, a long blue car with a pair of bull horns perched in front. We piled into the car but since seats were limited I sat in Minho's lap. Jorge stepped on the oil and we took off down the road and out of the city. I was surprised there was even fuel in it. We drove down the road past waste lands and I put my head out of the window, wind whipping in my face. I wanted to let out an ahh of satisfaction and spread my arms wide. Minho laughed as I sat back on his lap and he held my hand as we stared out of the window.

Thomas sat in the front seat and Jorge turned around and grinned at us like the way a father does to his family when they are going for a family vacation. Frypan had a big smile on his face and Newt smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages. Theresa was quiet though, staring out of the window and Brenda just stared at the floor, her legs shaking slightly. "Hey are you okay?" I asked. Her face was pale and her lips were slightly purple. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, waving me off.

We drove past a row of collapsed power lines and up the road into the mountains. The road was windy and when we reached a tunnel, a bunch of abandoned cars blocked our way. Jorge pulled the car over and we piled out. "Ride ends here, folks. We continue on foot," he said and we made our way towards the tunnel. We looked at the abandoned vehicles and most of the trunks were filled with suitcases that had burst open and some random stuff, nothing that was really useful to us. We were close to the tunnel when a gunshot filled the air.

A bullet hit one of the cars meters away from Thomas and Jorge, who swore and yelled at us to take cover. We hid behind the cars as more bullets rained at us, just missing us by inches. "Hey! Stop!" Thomas yelled and he narrowly dodged a bullet which whizzed past his head. Jorge fumbled inside his jacket and he grinned as he found what he was looking for. He threw a small black box covered with wires to Thomas and told him to throw it as far as he could when he presses the button. Thomas stared at it but prepared to throw it as Jorge started to count, his thumb hovering over the red button.

Suddenly the sound of a gun cocking came from behind them and two girls with face scarves came from behind, rifles in their hands. "Oh no you don't," one of them said. She had dark skin and her hair fell in dreadlocks around her head. The other girl had white blond hair and pale skin. "Get up!" the leader of the duo shouted and Jorge cursed under his breath as they yanked them up and forced them out into the open. "The rest of you better come out!" The first girl shouted and slowly we came out from our hiding places and walked towards them, arms raised.

"Listen to me. We're looking for the Right Arm," Thomas said as the girl trained her gun at his face. She merely looked at us past her mask and her eyes rested on Aris, who was looking at her with familiarity. "Aris?" She asked and he gasped, "Harriet?" She pulled down her mask to reveal her face. She looked around seventeen and she cried out as she walked over to Aris and hugged him tightly. "Oh my God, I was so worried about you," she said as the other girl came over, pulling down her own mask and pulling him into an embrace.

"You're lucky we didn't shoot your dumb ass," she said as she pulled back. "Uh who are they?" I asked and Aris grinned, his face filled with joy and happiness. "We were in the Maze together," he grinned and I remembered that he had come from a Maze filled with girls. Harriet put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Hey guys! It's okay! Come on out!" She yelled and voices began to fill the mountains as men popped out of their hiding places, weapons in their hands and Harriet and Sonya lead us towards the tunnel. "Alright Joe! We're clear!" Sonya shouted and the lorry blocking the entrance pulled backwards, letting us through.

On the other side, more men stood watching us as we walked past them. "So you guys the Right Arm?" Thomas asked and Harriet smiled as she pulled open the door of a jeep. "Well why don't you find out yourself? Hop in," she said and we piled into the two jeeps, the men taking their place behind the wheel and drove us down the road. My mind filled with happiness as we rode, bouncing up and down in the seat. I couldn't believe that we had actually found the Right Arm. When I first saw Sonya, I remembered knowing her for a while when I was younger but since I assumed she had no recollection of who I was, I decided to keep it to myself.

We pulled up at the top of a slope and we got down. I stared at the camp that was stretch out before our eyes. People were milling about, chatting and doing their own business. We walked down the hill and Harriet turned around and smiled. "They've been planning for this for months. We've managed to stop WICKED from getting this far," she said and Thomas asked. "So whose in charge?" And she simply replied, "You'll see."

We passed by people who looked at us with curiosity and Harriet called out to a man and waved him over. "Hey Vince! Looked who we found wandering on the mountain road!" she called out and a man of around late forties trudged towards us. His face was worn and old as if he had seen many things in his lifetime which he had. He looked at us before turning to Harriet. "You trust them?" he asked and Harriet went over to Aris and patted him on the back. "I trust him. He was in the Maze with us," she said and Vince barely flinched.

"Well, you trust him, but what about them?" he asked as he looked at Thomas, scanning his face. "We escaped from WICKED and now we want to seek help from you," he said and Vince snorted. "Yeah you do. But how do I know whether you have the Flare or not?" he asked. We've made it this far and come out clean," I said and he narrowed his eyes at Brenda, who was shaking a little. He walked over and looked at her. "Hey is she okay?" He asked but before any of us could answer, she let out a gasp and slumped to the ground.

"Brenda!" Jorge shouted, rushing to her side. "What happened to her?" He demanded, glaring at Thomas, who had been with her the whole time ever since they separated from us when WICKED attacked. Vince crouched down and he slowly lifted up the hem of her left leg before letting out a yell. "Holy shit! We've got a Crank!" He shouted and he drew out his gun, pointing it at her. "Whoa. Whoa. Hey, she still hasn't gone past the Gone yet," Thomas said but Vince just looked terrified. "Well, you shouldn't have brought her here! One Crank can contaminate this camp within a week!" He yelled and Thomas stood in front of him.

"There must be something you can do for her," he said and for a while Vince's face soften. "We have. I can put her out of her misery," he said and he cocked his gun, training at Brenda. "No!" Jorge shouted just as a woman cried out, "Stop!" A middle aged woman came out from a tent and walked towards us. "What's going on?" She demanded and Vince snapped around at her. "These kids brought a Crank here, Doctor," he said but she knelt down next to Brenda and examined her leg. After checking, she said, "She can still be saved."

She then stood up and looked at Thomas with a smile. "I know I we only spoked once but I never got a chance to really talk to you. Hello Thomas," she said and he just looked at her confused. "Wait you know who I am?" He asked and she sighed. "They really did it to you, didn't they," she said and she knelt down to examine Brenda further. "Wait, how do the two of you know each other?" Newt asked and the doctor looked up from her work. "I'm sure that he doesn't remember but when he was still in WICKED I received a transmission from him.

He said he couldn't stand watching his friends die and he said he had enough. Thomas, you gave me the codes and coordinates to every single WICKED compound and lab. You made all of this possible," she said and we looked at him in wonder. He did all this? He was the reason we were out in the Maze in the first place and he betrayed WICKED to help us? "Come on, we better take her to the medical tent. Thomas, come," she said as Jorge lifted Brenda in his arms and carried her after the doctor into the medical tent.

After Thomas had gone, Vince checked us before letting us go. Harriet and Sonya brought us over to a tent where we could change and rest up but we just started to eat the food they gave us. Sonya and Harriet sat outside chatting with Aris, who was telling them about how we had gotten here and we made our way up the side of the hill and sat on the large rocks lying around. "I can't believe we're here " I said as Minho wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah, we're finally free," he said and I turned to Newt, who was looking down at the camp.

"I don't know whether you believe me that you're my brother, Newt. But either way, it's your choice," I said and he smiled at me. "When you told me that, it was like a part of my soul has been filled up. Like a missing piece was out back. I'm glad you told me, little sister," he said the last words awkwardly and I laughed. "Little sister? That's what you're going to call me now?" I asked and he grinned. "Nah, sounds too formal. Diana would do fine," he said and I walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

Frypan just looked at us, smiling as we held onto each other. "You better take care of my sister, Minho," Newt said and Minho chuckled. "What? Didn't I take care of her really well so far?" Minho grinned and all of us just laughed. "Maybe after all of this is over, maybe we can settle down somewhere, maybe start a family," Minho grinned and I laughed. "What? A house filled with little Minhos running around? No way," Frypan said and we just sat there laughing as Thomas game out from the medical tent and joined us.

"Hey man. We're finally free," Frypan said as he sat down on a rock. "Yeah," he said as we looked down at Aris who was still chatting with the two girls. "You know, I kinda like that kid," Frypan said and Minho grinned. "Oh yeah? I still don't trust him," he said and he called out, "Hey Aris!" Aris looked up from his conversation and waved at us before falling back in. "Yeah. Maybe a little," he said and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I wish Alby could have see all this," Newt sighed and we all stared at the distance, remembering our friends who lost their lives trying to get here. "And Winston," Frypan said. "And Ben," I said, remembering the guy who had been Banished into the Maze. "And Chuck," Thomas said, the small wooden doll Chuck had carved and given to him with his dying breath in his hand. "He would have been proud of you, Tommy," Newt said and Thomas smiled before looking around. "Hey, have you guys seen Theresa?" He asked and Newt pointed to cliff where she had climbed up earlier.

"She went up there," he said and Thomas climbed up the rocks after her. " I know that I never get to say this to you properly before, but shuck it Diana. I love you ever since you came out of that Box. You always had a place in my heart and I love every part of you. Shuck it, I love you," he said and I giggled as he pulled me into a kiss. He kissed me hard, his lips soft and gentle on mine. I rucked in his jacket and a growl came from his throat. He started to move his hand under my shirt when Newt gave a cough.

"Hey, can you two please no do that in front of me. That's my sister you're kissing you know," he said and we broke apart, my face red from embarrassment and kissing. "Whatever shank," Minho snorted just as a light blinked in the distance. "Hey, what's that?" I asked and as we looked on, two helicopters materialized from afar. "Shuck it. How did they find us?" I gasped as we made our way down the hill. "We've got to warn the others!" Minho shouted and as we raced down the hill, I heard Thomas's shouts coming from behind us. Before any of us could yell anything, a missile struck the camp, setting camp on fire and people screaming in terror. "Oh my. What have we done?" I whispered as people scattered and screamed as terror rained above our heads.

 **So the finale has finally began. There will be another two chapters before this comes to an end. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Tired of running

**So the two part finale begins . Hope you like it and if you have watched the movie, you know what happens. Oh shuck the feels...**

We ran towards the camp, fire raging around us. The night was filled with cries of terror and as I looked up, men in armor began to descend to the ground. They took aim and fired some shots at people. They collapsed to the ground, their bodies shaking from the taser bullet and were dragged away by the men. "Where's Thomas?" Newt yelled as we ran for cover. "He was with Theresa at the cliff," I yelled back and I saw Vince perched on top of an armored vehicle, loading up a large machine gun. "Get over here!" Harriet shouted and we made a mad dash towards the vehicle.

"This is our only shot of getting rid of them!" Vince shouted above the noise and he picked up some rifles and tossed them to us. "You kids know how to use a gun?" He yelled and Minho grinned. "Hell yeah," he said and he loaded it and shot a man, who cried out as he collapsed. I took aim and shot at them, the back of the gun slamming against my chest with every shot. Adrenaline washed over my body, rage in my mind driving me to shoot every last one of WICKED soldiers. As we fired, a soldier tossed a small device which landed in the truck and Vince gave a yell. "Oh shit!" He yelled as it exploded and a shockwave hit us, sending us tumbling to the ground.

My head pounded and my ears were ringing as they dragged us to the middle up the camp. I was semi conscious when they dropped me in the dirt and forced me to my knees. "Shuck you," I spat and the men just pointed his gun at my face. Almost everyone in the camp had been rounded up and forced to their knees in the middle of the camp. As I looked around, I noticed that Brenda and Jorge weren't here, and so were Thomas and Theresa. "Where's Thomas?" I whispered to Sonya, who just shook her head in silence. A man grabbed her by the hair and scanned her neck, a code shining in the light and a beeping sound came from the scanner. He did the same to all of us before walking away.

Janson stepped down from one of the helicopters and scanned our faces, a grin plastered on his face. "Where's Thomas?" He asked the guards when a voice came from behind. "I'm right here," Thomas said as he walked down the path, hands behind his head. The guards grabbed him and lead him towards Janson, who grinned, " Hello, Thomas," before punching him in the stomach. Thomas cried out in pain and we yelled out, trying to get to him as he was dragged and forced to the ground next to Minho. "Why didn't you run?" Minho whispered and Thomas just answered, "I'm tired of running."

Janson spoke into a phone and a bright line shone on top of us. As we looked up and shielded our eyes, a large plane descended to the ground, it's blades sending the sand swirling in large clouds around us. The hatch opened and six men walked down the ramp, a woman dressed in white walking behind them. "Chancellor Paige," Janson greeted her and she scanned the crowd. "Is this all of them?" She asked and he smirked, "There were some casualties. But they should be enough." Janson grabbed Thomas by the arm and pulled him up and the woman walked over to him, an odd smile on her face. "Hello, Thomas," she said and he glared at her as Janson forced him back on his knees.

Just then, Theresa came from behind and walked over to the Chancellor, who embraced her. "Thank goodness you're safe," she said as we stared in shock. "Theresa?" Frypan gasped and Newt asked Thomas, "Hey, what's going on here?" "It was her. She called them," he said and we looked at her and not a hint of regret was on her face. "Theresa, " Minho whispered and she shook her head. "I know this sounds crazy. But this is the only way," she said and I snorted. "There's always another way," I said and the Chancellor stepped forward.

"Listen to her. Your lives are important to mankind. I wouldn't have done this if I had no choice. The Flare is spreading and we need a cure. I'm a doctor and I swore an oath that I would find a cure, no matter the price," she said and her words hung in the air. "And sacrifice many lives?" Dr Mary spoke up as she stood up. "Hello, Mary," Chancellor Paige said and Dr Mary glared at her. "You weren't like this when we worked together. You don't value lives anymore. You're willing to sacrifice an entire generation just to find a cure. I left WICKED for that very reason. I'm a doctor too but at least my conscience is clear," she said and Chancellor Paige mouth spread into a thin line. "As is mine," she said and a gunshot filled the air.

Dr Mary gasped and looked down at her stomach, blood staining her shirt. "No!" Vince yelled as she collapsed to the ground and he broke off from the group, scrambling to her and holding her in his arms. "Don't Mary, stay with me," he begged and I turned and saw Janson's arm still stretched in front of him, smoke coming out from his gun. "No!" Vince cried as he lowered Dr Mary's body to the ground. He lunged at them but soldiers held him back. "Load them all into the Berg. Execute the rest," she said to Janson and soldiers started pulling us up one by one and dragged us towards the Berg.

One of them grabbed Thomas and was about to lead him off when he slammed his elbow into his head and ran to the center of the grounds, shouting, "Stop!" He had Jorge's grenade and trigger in both of his hands and he held the trigger in front of him, the grenade clasped in his fist. "I'm not going back there," he said and Chancellor Paige stopped in her tracks and Theresa stared at him in shock. "Don't Thomas. She said that they wouldn't harm us. She gave me her word," Theresa begged him and Chancellor Paige confirmed, "She's telling the truth, Thomas. That was her only condition." "You really believe her after what she did to you? To all of us?" Thomas snapped, the trigger steady in his hand.

"It's better this way," he said and I saw Newt getting up, followed by Frypan and Minho. I stood up and walked towards Thomas and we formed a circle around him. "Do it, Thomas," Minho said and he slipped his hand into mine. "We're ready," Frypan said and we looked up at them, their faces frozen in shock. "Please, think of what you're doing. You can help save lives. You used to understand this Thomas," the chancellor said and Thomas shook his head. "We're not going back," he said and I pressed my head into Minho's shoulder. "I love you," I whispered and he whispered back, "I know." Theresa's eyes filled with tears as she turned her face away and the Chancellor cried out as Thomas's thumb lowered onto the trigger.

Suddenly, a large armored vehicle crashed from behind some shrubs and scattered everyone. I could see Jorge inside, laughing lie, a maniac as he slammed into WICKED soldiers. "Come on!" Minho yelled as he grabbed my arm and behind us, Chancellor Paige yelled, "Get them to the ship!" We ran for our lives with soldiers at our heels. A soldier grabbed me from behind and I slammed by my fist into his gut. He cried out as I kicked the place that doesn't shine and I scrambled away. Thomas gave a yell as a soldier grappled him and he yelled, "Get down!" He kicked the soldier away and threw himself as far as he could as he sent the grenade flying to the soldiers and slammed his thumb down on the trigger. A large explosion rocked the ground and soldiers were sent flying in the air.

"Come on! Let's move!" Minho shouted as he grabbed a gun and started shooting. "Go! Go!" He yelled as he shot at soldiers, their bodies crumpling to the ground. "Minho!" I cried out as he tried to reload his gun when a soldier shot him square in the chest. Time stopped for a moment and I turned back to see him fall into an oil barrel, the gun falling from his grasp. I screamed as he gave me a last look before soldiers came and dragged him away. "I'm so sorry," the pained look on his face said before he slipped away. "MINHO!" I screamed as I tried to break away for the group and run towards him. Thomas was doing the same but Vince grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him towards the hill.

"NO!" I screamed as I rushed to him before Newt grabbed me. "Don't! We've got to go!" He shouted and I kicked and fought as I cried tears of rage. I broke away and picked up a gun, shooting soldiers but missing the ones holding onto him. Suddenly, someone grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back. "Stop being a bloody shank and move!" He yelled."I can't just leave him!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. "We have no choice!" He yelled and he dragged me behind me, my sobs loud and curses coming out from my mouth. As we climbed onto the hill and looked down below us, I saw Minho getting dragged into the Berg, his body limp and face slacked. Theresa, Chancellor Paige and an injured Janson boarded the Berg and as the ramp lifted up, Theresa looked at us without pity.

The Berg rose into the air and took off, taking Minho with it. Newt released me and I sank to my knees, sobbing. "No," I sobbed and Newt came and held me close. "I've lost him again," I sobbed and he held me close. "You still got me. And I will never leave you. Ever," he said and we just sat there and I sobbed into his chest. Frypan and Thomas soon joined us and we huddled together, grieving for our lost friend as the sound of flames crackling and the scene of ruin laid around us.

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 What's next?

**So here it is, the ending of Into the scorch. Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction! To all those who like, reviewed and followed the story, thanks so much. Really means a lot to me.**

When morning came, smoke was still rising into the air. People were walking about, counting the dead and paying their respects to them. I saw Harriet staring down at Dr Mary before covering her face with a cloth. Many kids who had seek asylum here had been taken by WICKED, including Sonya and Aris. I remembered last night so clearly, Minho being dragged away unconscious and the way Newt had screamed at me to run. The rhythm of my heart slamming against my chest and the agony of it as it was torn into pieces.

We sat in a circle, Newt holding onto me. My eyes were red from crying and I stared into the dirt. "So what now?" Newt said and Vince looked at the destruction lying around him. "I guess we just have to start over. We have nothing left now," he said. Harriet walked up the hill towards us, a gun slung over her back. She had cursed and screamed when she found out Sonya and Aris had been captured. They were the only people left in her life and now they were gone. I looked around and on everyone's face was a look of defeat. From fifty Gladers, we lost forty in our escape from the Maze. Now after escaping from the Scorch, there were only four of us left. Harriet was the lone survivor of Group B.

Thomas stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder, tugging the strap. "I'm not coming with you guys," he said, his face tired but determined. "I made a promise to Minho. I'm not turning my back on him now," he said and Newt stood up. "Thomas, I knew Minho for," he paused at the sentence before giving a thought, "for as long as I can remember. But what you're suggesting, it's impossible. It's suicide," he said and Thomas glanced at him. "You saw what happened to those kids back there. I'm not going to let him become like them. Not just him. But Sonya and Aris and all those other kids WICKED had taken," he said.

"I'm not asking any of you to come with me. But I know we can make it," he said and Harriet smiled. "Come to think of it, I can use a little revenge," she said and I rose to my feet. "If you want to kill Ava Paige, count me in. I'm going to put a bullet through Janson's skull. I'm going to make them pay for what they did to Minho," I said and one by one everyone rose to their feet and looked up to Thomas like he was a beacon of hope. Vince looked around us and behind him at Dr Mary's body. "Sounds like a plan kid. So what's the plan?" He asked and Thomas looked around and smiled. "I'm going to kill Ava Paige," he said and we looked up to him, hope filling my heart and in my heart, I made a promise to myself. I'm going to destroy WICKED.


	13. Epilogue of Into the Scorch

**Here's the epilogue and I hope you enjoy it!**

Theresa stood outside the window, watching the boy inside doing pumps on the ground. Sweat covered his body as he lifted his body up and down from the ground. Chancellor Ava Paige came from behind her and looked at the prisoner inside. "Minho trains like he knows that he can escape from here," Theresa said and the Chancellor smiled. "He's an interesting one. Most of his thoughts go out to escaping and getting back to the girl," she said and Theresa looked at her. "You're still going to do it to him, aren't you?" Theresa asked and the older woman nodded. "It's time to start the next phase," Chancellor Paige said and she walked away. Theresa turned her gaze back to Minho and watched him as he trained.

Minho's POV

I sat against the wall, gazing at the wall in front of me. I had been cooped in here for what seems like forever. The was nothing inside the room and there was only a mattress for me to sleep in and a toilet. There wasn't even a door. As I sat down, figuring how to escape, my thoughts went to Diana. I remembered the feeling of being shot, the electricity shocking my body and numbing my senses. I remembered her turning back and screaming my name, her face contorted with despair and horror as she was held back by Newt. I made a promise to her to stay with her. Now I've failed her.

I got to my feet and started to pace around the room. After turning around in circles, I got to the floor and started to do stretches. I stretched and pumped until my body was soaked with sweat. I didn't care as my body screamed in pain. In my mind I only saw myself escaping from this shuck place and killing every last one of WICKED's people. Shuck it, if I bumped into Theresa, I might even put her out. I didn't care what Thomas thought. She betrayed us and deserved a bullet in her head. As I worked out, I focused my mind on Diana, trying to capture her face, her laugh and her soft lips on mine. I lost her once. I wasn't going to lose her again.

Diana's POV

I was inside a long hall. It was freezing and I hugged my jacket tighter to my body. As I walked down the hall, my boots clicking against the tiles, I saw him. "Minho!" I cried out as I saw him dangling from the ceiling, wires jammed into his body. He had a gas mask on his face and his breathing was barely audible. I rushed to his side and pressed my fingers to his neck. A tube was sucking something from him, a blue substance trickling into a small tube. "Hold on," I whispered as I pulled the mask from his body and started to work on the wires.

After the last wire came off, I gently lowered him to the ground and his eyes fluttered open. "Diana?" He whispered and I stroked his face. "Yeah, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here," I said and he held my hand weakly. "You shouldn't be here," he whispered. His skin started to turn into a bright light and he started to disintegrate."Minho!" I cried out as I held onto him, his breath raspy and his body slowly fading away. "Oh Diana," he whispered as he put cupped my face with his hand. "Don't! I can't lose you again!" I cried and he smiled. "Keep running. Don't stop. I'll see you at the other side," he said and he closed his eyes. I screamed as everything turned black and I fell away into darkness.

"NO!" I screamed and I shot up straight like a board. My body was covered with sweat and I panted and gasped as I gulped in air. I got up and walked outside, sitting on a rock. It was the same rocked I had sat and kissed Minho. Tears streaked down my face as I gazed up at the night sky and I heard footsteps coming from behind me. "Nightmare?" Newt asked and I nodded as he sat down beside me. "I dreamed that Minho died," I whispered as he pulled his arms around me. "He is stronger than that," he said and we just stood there holding each other. "I love you," I whispered and he didn't hesitate to reply, "I love you to, sis."

 **To be continued…**

 **Diana and the Gladers will return in the sequel**

 **Keep on running. Don't stop and don't look back. We'll always be bloody inspired by the stories we read. Be brave. And may the odds be ever in our favor. Ave atque vale. Thank you for reading this fanfiction and I hope we can meet each other soon!**


	14. Update on sequel!

**Btw the sequel to Into the Scorch is finally out as I have watched the movie so here it is! Its called Into the Cure. Thank you for waiting patiently all these years and hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
